Justicar's Prison
Justicar's Prison is a series of Demi-planes created by the order of the 100's Justicar. Justicar is a title given to the enforcer of the Order's laws, it has been handed down generation to generation and has been upheld for 900 years. Composition The Prison is created by casting Demi-plane continuously by the Justicar if he/she was capable of casting the spell. The Justicar has not always used this Prison, especially if the title holder was incapable of casting the spell. Some Justicars in the past had Magical items made for them to be able to open the Demi-plane but not add to it. Currently the Justicar has religiously added to the Prison since taking the role over in his 30's. Each room is 30x30 as per the spell. Made of stone, furnished and comfortable. Many rooms in the prison are filled with artwork from the history of the Human race which have been collected by either the Justicar himself or given to him as gifts. There are ancient works of literature and scholarly work some works dating back before the catalyst, in fact many are fairly priceless worth even millions of gold pieces if one could find a buyer able to pay the price. Living in the Dungeon. It is very possible for folks in the dungeons of the Justicar to never come across another soul as the Justicar Dungeon has well over 200,000 rooms. Each room is furnished, 21 degrees Celcius and at %50 RH. There is fresh water and food which magically replenishes itself when consumed. There are rooms with lavatories, beds and laundry services. Servants of the Justicar often enter the demi-plane to leave items for safe keeping, as well as check up on any prisoners currently living within the dungeon for any medical care they might need. For the most part, prisoners are treated with respect, are well cared for and have comfortable lives until they die of old age or are released/executed. Much of the Order of the 100's wealth is kept in the Demi-plane, mostly in the form of art objects, gemstones and Jewelry. Some pieces are priceless pre-catalyst works which have fallen into legend and very few in the known world could afford to buy them. There are stashes of Platinum and Gold throughout the demi-plane, mostly kept hidden by an illusion. Most of the magical items that the group has are kept in other secure areas. Leaving the Dungeon The Dungeon entrance/exit is part of the casting of a Demiplane spell. Justicar's usage of the spell happens once per day as part of his Mystic Arcanum pact magic but has given access to the Demiplane to other members of the 100 so that after his death the Demiplane can remain active and the treasures within do not disappear. Justicar adds to the Prison daily, he does so for a variety of reasons but seldom does he enter the Plane itself unless he has to deal with situations arising with prisoners. 5 years before the Gravemakers were Exiled to the plane he removed all the current tenants and executed them, no one knows why he did this as the Prison easily can hold thousands of people comfortably without them ever interacting. Several people have the ability to access the Prison besides Justicar, notably the Seerer and Xanathrax. It is speculated that the Avasha also is able to enter and leave at will, however no one has ever witnessed him inside. Category:Lore